User talk:Sharple
PLEASE LEAVE A SUBJECT HEADLINE AND SIGN WITH YOUR SIGNATURE ~~~~ ''Sharple'' 01:37, August 19, 2012 (UTC) (Ex. below) Welcome Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. *''' ' is a great next stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. *'Please every time you edit', so that we can recognize you! *'It is a good idea to read our guidelines, so you know what to do and what not. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! -- Latiasfan001 (Talk) 15:11, February 7, 2012 OH DEAR Hmm. All of your messages have vanished into thin air. Must be an apocalyptic omen. HiddenVale (talk) 02:49, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :I do hope you're joking. Please check the revision history on the page and you'll see that Sharple himself removed all of the messages with the following edit summary: "Cleaning up talk page, if your going to leave a message make sure it has a headline and don't forget the sig". The way I would have recommended it be done was to create an archive, as is detailed at the top of the page here. Sharple, if you'd like some help making an archive, just leave me a message saying so. :) :Thanks for the offer but I can always preview it in the history ''Sharple'' 15:50, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :Oh. I see. But still, Sharple, I AM able to be anything near an administrator. (Have I told you that already??) :HiddenVale (talk) 23:44, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey i play minecraft and i downloaded the demo not long ago and when i launch the demo it will get almost complete and then it wont go no more and doesnt load. LooterX (talk) 16:56, August 19, 2012 (UTC) It might be your computer, are you using a laptop to play? Make sure you installed the version for your computer (Ex. PC, Mac, Linux). Remember you get 1hour and 40 minutes of playing the demo ''Sharple'' 17:07, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Template Implementation Hi there Sharple, just had a bit of a thought; would you like to have a look at the template I put together? I've already put it forward to Latiasfan001, but I've yet to receive a response, plus, I'd very much appreciate your input. :) The basic details can be found here (second message). Thanks I like it ''Sharple'' 00:19, August 21, 2012 (UTC) 16,000 edits Wow. I have made the 16000th edit on this Wiki. Amazing. HiddenVale (talk) 23:48, August 20, 2012 (UTC) re : admin If you ha ve someone in mind why don't you nominate them for rollback? ''Cheers LF 001 '' 06:34, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Response to rollback Oh, my Goodness, Sharple. Do you count 359 as more than 200, then? Seriously, can't you just be forward and say... ...whatever the verdict would be??? HiddenVale (talk) 16:12, August 27, 2012 (UTC) This behavior your'e causing is unacceptable, complaining to get a rollback status is just ignorant. You should be trying to learn from what i said on Latias's talkpage like i said you need time to develop. Also, I was talking about someone else ''Sharple'' 17:14, August 27, 2012 (UTC) ''Ignorant?'' Hmm. You had put that comment right under my... ...speech. It was confusing. And time must be the reason you were strongly against it all, which made a lot of sense. (Meaning, it made 'no '''sense at all.) That's quite silly. Out of 731 contributors on this duplicate Minecraft Wiki who make 1 change and then do nothing, ''time becomes a requirement for someone who swallowed up 14 "ranks" in four days, who was given a random offer which wondered if they '''minded, not if they were able, to be an Administrator on this Wiki by yourself, and is ignored when he responds more-or-less saying yes, or offering to be a "vice-administrator", and who is now properly rebuked by an Administrator who talks about ignorance. What does time have to do with it? That must be a requirement. Obviously, there's no reason for me to apply now. '' Was that even '''you who made that amazing offer?? If that was, WOW. As in, you probably weren't thinking, since you are all of a sudden strongly against it. DO EXPLAIN. HiddenVale (talk) 21:06, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :I heard of this little dispute, and I can say only this: It is his opinion on whether or not to support you for your promotion, HiddenVale. Complaining and talking with poor-manners will not help you, but reasoning civilly will. Speak politely and with manners, or your temper is just going to show that you're unfit.-- 01:03, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Help - Minecraft Fanfictions I don't mean to advertise, but I'm pretty active on this other Minecraft-related wiki called Minecraft Fanfictions Wiki. It's about..well..fanfiction on Minecraft. It is in dire need of users, because me and the founder are practically the only ones on there. We're trying to get more people on, and I need your (or the other admins/founder) permission to see if anyone on here would like to join. ThaChompyLeader (talk) 21:19, August 27, 2012 (UTC)ThaChompyLeader You don't need permission for people to contribute to a Wiki, Master TCL, it's their choice. I'll see what its like, but I'm speaking for Sharple. (In other words, this is an intrusion and I'll be whipped for it) =) HiddenVale (talk) 21:22, August 27, 2012 (UTC) ^ Sorry but there's already two minecraft fanon wikis out there, I'm already busy on multipe wikis to contribute but good luck with your wiki 'Sharple 00:56, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Squid appearance hehe thats funny, I just editted the squid page and then my messages had a picture of a squid XD — CandD (talk) 23:00, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Sharple, I was wondering if you could see my new blog post and express your views on it. It would be a help...Starter/My_Take_on_Herobrine My Take on Herobrine THX a bunch... :) Commander Starter (talk) 11:16, September 1, 2012 (UTC) re You dont have to ask me, you're an admin :P Cheers LF 001 '' 19:55, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Articles missing images I'm just here to tell ya that I recently created a template for articles that don't have images. On my home wiki we use it for articles that don't have them in their infoboxes. Enjoy the template :D PS That'll cost approx. $25 now. — CandD (talk) 22:36, September 5, 2012 (UTC) re Hey man, the background doesnt seem to fit properly... Should we change back? ''Cheers LF 001 '' 21:03, September 6, 2012 (UTC) #5 Well! I just surpassed you in rank. Your'e an Admin., which makes that seem odd. Whatever. HiddenVale (talk) 00:16, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Enderman problem Sharple, The enderman page has a problem with the info box, to what i know, it should say "Enderman" instead of No Title. can you please unlock the edit? EndermanExecutives Enderman problem Sharple, The enderman page has a problem with the info box, to what i know, it should say "Enderman" instead of No Title. can you please unlock the edit? EndermanExecutives (talk) 03:48, September 10, 2012 (UTC) please lets get in a chat. i would like to get in a chat with you, my brother is an admin at a pvz wiki (KernelFodder) and, yes, im not a spammer EndermanExecutives (talk) 03:53, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Admin Comment Highlighting Hey there Sharple, I noticed before that the MCWiki doesn't have admin comment highlighting enabled. Would you be interested in changing that? Basically it just distinguishes your (and other admin's) comments from usual users with a different background color and an optional "Administrator" label on it. Feel free to get back to me when you can. : The more the merrier, I guess OK - what's with the 20 new contributers we just got stampeded with? Isn't the summer over? HiddenVale (talk) 01:19, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Adding pictures I really appriciated how you added a picture for the Carrot on a Stick page. Quick question, how do you add a picture to an infobox? Dentomorn (talk) 22:56, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Userboxes! Hey there Sharple, I'm not sure if you've seen it yet, but I've got a userbox on my page that might be a bit of fun to add to the page, heh. makes the following: If you're wanting to add it, feel free! ^ᴗ^ Thank you for undoing the locked source on the Enderman page. im on now. EndermanExecutives (talk) 16:01, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi Sharple!!!!!!! '''I '''am interested in getting some powers, like maybe chat monitor, or somthing so i'm not just someone, powerless. Can you make it possibe? If you don't know if i'm ready, see if you can get in a chat with me. Then, we can decide wether i'm ready, or not. im usualy on at 5:00 to 10:00 in the afternoon, only on weekdays, weekdays, on whenever. EndermanExecutives (talk) 21:08, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Mods Do we include mods on this wiki? ( jeez, this is taking so long for me to type with this sprained wrist...) I was curious because an IP created this page. until then i'll have it set as cfd (if you know what that means)— CandD (talk) 21:40, September 20, 2012 (UTC) re feel free man, you are teh adminz Cheers LF 001 '' 06:27, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Blog highlighting Whenever I comment on a blogpost, my text comes out white, when you post you get highlighted green... ''Cheers LF 001 '' 06:35, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Snapshots You were the first admin who I saw on the wiki, so I thought I'd just tell you that the information on the main page is outdated. Snapshot 12w38b has been released. Might be wise to update that when you get the chance. --Maz (Talk) 19:36, September 22, 2012 (UTC) About my blog post Heyo Sharple, you might have noticed my latest blog post, if not, could I ask you to share your thoughts on it? Couple of revisions to templates and all that, if not, I'm cool with that. ^ᴗ^ Thanks! Discussion Request Heyas there Sharple, this is a bit of a copy-paste message that I'm also sending to Latiasfan001 and MLGisNot4Me, regarding a certain discussion request that I'm putting out there. It'd be much appreciated if you could have a look through (if you have the time), thanks! 2 Questions Two questions, Master Sharple: Is there a " owns a version of Minecraft on a ''Mac" template (Userbox, specifically), as you have a PC version shown on your profile... ...and, oh what was it.... ...OH how can I make a "Talk Archive" for my Talk-page? HiddenVale (talk) 02:56, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh - that makes sense. What about the first thing I asked? HiddenVale 03:47, October 4, 2012 (UTC) AHEM. HiddenVale 22:26, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Sandbox I have a quick question for you. Does this wiki allow sandboxes? I found a few pages that could really use some help, so I'd like to adopt them in a Sandbox. Thanks,— CandD (talk) 18:42, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'm not wanting it to hawk edits or anything. Just so I can expand pages without worrying that work is going to be undone or possibly editted upon while in the process of editting. By the way, It's counted as a username space. So that means that every time you edit it, it counts as you editting your userpage (not a mainspace page). Even though it counts as an edit on the userpage edit count, if you go to Special:Editcount, you can REALLY find out just how much someone has really editted things like mainspace, userpage, files, categories, all that neat jazz ;) Thanks again, — CandD (talk) 20:30, October 2, 2012 (UTC) I am aware of that lol Sharple Talk/ 21:00, October 2, 2012 (UTC) How's this look? I just wanted to ask permission first before completely replacing the page, that way no one gets upset or anything. Also, you wouldn't mind if I helped create some userboxes would you? Thanks,— CandD (talk) 19:34, October 4, 2012 (UTC) What other Wikis have sandboxes, CandD? I know the great and illustious Wikipedia does -_-, but I'm curious where your idea for these sites came from. HiddenVale 04:20, October 11, 2012 (UTC) dude, heres the screengrab of the background not working, imma change it back. Also, I like the facvicon idea. Cheers LF 001 '' 19:22, October 11, 2012 (UTC) The Pathogen-related Any way I can (or someone else... ..nah) congradulate The Pathogen via some Barnstar or what not for his recent large formatting changes to pages that have been horrible. Maybe a Barnstar requires simply more.... ..you tell me. I'd like to do so. HiddenVale 03:56, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Yoooooo-hooooo >8-| HiddenVale 22:25, October 20, 2012 (UTC) --Help-- Hello im new to minecraft can you or do you know anyone that can make minecraft skins thanks ;) - Ravenchamp Report First, earlier today (actually about three minutes ago) I found a wiki-troll that needs to be banned. I'm not sure how to link those pages, but I linked it through the external link above. Second, here are some userboxes I created earlier: I would like you to see if they are ready for approval. If you want I could take suggestions for more userboxes or I could change the colors if they are mismatched (which is odd because I'm taking an advanced art class and were learning how contrasting colors work and paint and crud like that.) Thanks, — CandD (talk) 19:13, October 12, 2012 (UTC) How did you make those, CandD? BTW, if you only use them on your Profile Page, those ones in particular wouldn't nessecarily need approval. If "''This User is an expert Parkourist" is allowed, definetely something Minecraft-related is. HiddenVale 21:01, October 12, 2012 (UTC) I'm asking sharple for approval for EVERYONE to use them. Now could you please not ask things about other people's business. — CandD (talk) 00:06, October 13, 2012 (UTC) More ways to share! Here are some more userboxes ready for approval. You might have to scroll down a little, as I was using the sandbox to make an article on merchandise of Mojang AB, but turned out to make it rather stubby. Like last time, you can tweak them if you want (as I'm terrible at matching up colors :s), and I grant you full permission to use the sandbox to fix them. — CandD (talk) 19:58, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Just a couple of things, heh Heya Sharple, I saw your Talk Archives banner was playing up a little, spanning further across the page than there was room. Any ideas as to why? (I toyed with the code a little, can't seem to get it working as it should at all.) Also, are you sure that 55px is a suitable size for an image in the userboxes? Some may only suit smaller images, and as such a minimum requirement of maybe 32px would probably be acceptable, as long as the userbox in its entirety is the right width, and follows the rest of the guidelines. I was tired yesterday I meant 32px no image should go over the 55px mark, the talk archive I'll prolly ask one of my friends on another wiki about that. Sharple Talk/ 17:05, October 16, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Thanks for telling me Sharple Talk/ :No worries, I just thought I'd mention it while I noticed. :) thanks you too thanks you too thanks thanks(Jrb3arb (talk) 22:58, October 16, 2012 (UTC)) Coloured name in Recent Changes How do you get a coloured name in Recent Changes, Wiki Activity, etc? I know how to get it in a signature, but everywhere else? - [[User Talk:Minecraft246|'Minecraft' ]] 11:53, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :You need to possess either Rollbacker, Chatmod, Admin, Bureaucrat or Founder rights before you qualify for a colored name; at least that is the case normally. :: (Window randomly minimized. hate it when that happens) :I am a founder, of the Ores of Minecraft Wiki , but how do I get coloured names? If possible, can it be purple? - [[User Talk:Minecraft246|'Minecraft' ]] 16:51, October 24, 2012 (UTC) : My page got vandalized! SOME DUM WIKIA CONTRIBUTOR VANDILIZED MY TALK PAGE AND USER PAGE AND REPLACED EVERYTHING WITH GIBBERISH! (if it helps, their ip was 753.972.257)Herobrine, Mighty god of all things destructive and evil (talk) 22:10, October 22, 2012 (UTC) p.s IM ANGRY BUT I UNDID IT ALL!! :It was actually , if you'd like to block him, Sharple. : Thanks, I blocked him yesterday. Sharple Talk/ 16:37, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Minecraft Wikia homepage The part of the homepage that says (Current official client version: 1.3.2) needs to be changed to (Current official client version: 1.4.2) and the snapshot needs to be changed to 1.4.2pre. 99th slayer (talk) 19:01, October 26, 2012 (UTC)99th slayer 1st "Alert" You haven't answered the first (out of two) question I asked you, back whenever, at "2 questions", above. And the reason I had "caves" as a category is because someone had added "cave", which should be in the plural. HiddenVale 02:42, October 28, 2012 (UTC)